Doces Lembranças
by Misako Ishida
Summary: As mais doces lembranças de Sora e Yamato... Sequela de Doce Natal!


**Konnichiwa, minna-chan!**

Mais uma tradução da Ayumi - Night Beauty - ... Este fic é uma sequela de Doce Natal...

Espero que gostem e aproveitem bastante a leitura!

* * *

"_**Doces Memórias…"**_

'_**Life is not just roses and nightingales.'**_

A noite estava fria, muito fria. Hokkaido não era o melhor lugar do mundo no inverno. E não era o lugar ideal para fazer shows nessa estação do ano, e os integrantes do grupo 'The Teenage Wolves' não tinham muita vontade de fazer um show, não com esse frio. Mas tinham, gostassem ou não, já que era para isso que estavam ali, não para tirar férias. Porém, o que não se explicava, era como podia existir uma pessoa com ideias tão absurdas como lhes fazer cantar para um monte de meninas loucas em uma noite tão fria... Ainda que essas meninas loucas lhes ajudavam com a fama que tinham, não tinham vontade de estar ali. E lamentavelmente, a realidade era que seu empresário era uma dessas pessoas, e a causa deles estarem ali congelando até os ossos nesses momentos era ele. Mas como havia dito quando chegaram: 'Tudo é pelo bem da banda'.

Os rapazes se encontravam no quarto do hotel jogando cartas, já que o frio não lhes permitiu sair em sua caça de garotas, além do mais, se pensavam bem, não estavam tão desesperados por uma, afinal, para eles sobravam garotas. E acabavam de chegar, haveria tempo para isso. Então, ali estavam refugiados por suas cálidas mantas. Ao menos assim estavam três deles. O trio virou para ver seu companheiro, quem se dirigia até sua mala.

- O que foi, Yamato? – perguntou um dos integrantes, Akira; um rapaz alto, magro, de cabelo castanho e olhos pretos.

Yamato pegou sua mala e começou a procurar algo. – Nada... Apenas preciso fazer uma ligação... – disse. – Certo. – sussurrou para si e pegou sua jaqueta, tirando seu celular de um dos bolsos. – Aqui está.

- Certeza? Por que ultimamente... Ou pelo menos desde que chegamos há algumas horas, você esteve um pouco... Distraído... – disse outro rapaz muito parecido com Akira, só que seus olhos eram verdes. Seu nome era Sasuke, irmão mais velho de Akira.

- Estou bem. – disse o loiro e se encaminhou até a sacada.

Seus amigos se surpreenderam. – Aonde você vai? – perguntou o outro rapaz, Yoshi, não acreditando no que via. Yoshi era o mais sério dos quatro, era alto, atraente, cabelo preto e olhos castanhos.

- Na sacada. Não está vendo? – disse Yamato naturalmente.

Sasuke levantou. – Exato!... Yamato, não viu o frio que está fazendo?... Por acaso perdeu a razão? Não pode sair na sacada... Muito menos vestindo apenas uma camiseta. – disse.

Yamato suspirou, deu meia volta e pegou sua jaqueta. A colocou e caminhou até a sacada. – Agora não há problemas, certo? Coloquei minha jaqueta... E não se preocupem, não perdi a razão. Estou bem... Apenas preciso fazer uma ligação muito importante.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Trata-se de... Takenouchi. – disse Yoshi. E pelo rubor de Yamato não se equivocou. – Bem no alvo.

- Com licença. – disse Yamato e com isso saiu para a sacada.

Os rapazes ficaram em silêncio uns momentos, até que Akira falou.

- Quando tiver uma namorada, jamais farei algo assim. – disse. Os outros dois riram. – O que? – perguntou.

- É o que você fala agora. – disse Yoshi.

- Espera só, porque quando se apaixonar, fará coisas que jamais em sua vida teria feito, apenas para fazer sua garota feliz. – disse Sasuke.

Akira suspirou e continuaram seu jogo de cartas.

.

Yamato fechou a porta da sacada lentamente, rindo da conversa que escutou de seus amigos. Eles não tinham remédio. Afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e se concentrou no que realmente lhe importava, fazer essa ligação. Discou o numero tão conhecido para ele e esperou, desejando que essa pessoa atendesse, ela, a dona de seu coração. E após uns breves momentos, atenderam no outro lado da linha e como desejou, foi ela quem atendeu, pois sabia que ligaria. Sempre o fazia.

_**- Alô?**_

Sorriu ao escutar sua voz, como adorava sua voz, era como uma musica para seu ouvidos. – Olá, Cielo. – disse ternamente com um amplo sorriso.

**... Odaiba...**

Sora acabava de deitar sua bebê, quem agora dormia placidamente em sua cama, como um anjinho. Igual ao seu pai. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o interruptor, apagando a luz, para ligar o abajur que tinha sobre a escrivaninha. Voltar a olhar sua bebê e sorriu. Olhou para o relógio, indicava 21:58h... Já era quase hora. Foi buscar um copo de água, para fazer passar o tempo e não estar tão ansiosa. Ao entrar no seu quarto, aconteceu o que esperava, tocou o telefone, bem na hora, 22h.

_Sempre tão pontual... Não muda._ Pensou sorrindo. Aproximou-se do aparelho e atendeu. – Alô? – disse.

- _**Olá, amor**_.

Sorriu docemente ao ouvi-lo. Sempre terno, como se temesse lhe machucar se não o fosse, simplesmente lhe encantava. Isso apenas demonstrava o quanto a amava. Podia imaginá-lo claramente com esse sorriso que tanto amava.

- Olá, Yamato... – disse suavemente.

Houve um silencio e Sora sorriu. Com certeza Yamato deveria ter levantado a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão, ao ouvi-la tão... tão... desanimada? Talvez pensava em qual seria a razão, por sua ligação não era, isso Sora assegurava. Não, era outra coisa... ou talvez outra pessoa.

_**- O que foi, meu amor? Você parece... cansada.**_

Ele a conhecia muito bem, havia acertado. De fato, estava cansada, totalmente esgotada. Esse dia, sobre todos os outros, havia sido cansativo, em especial para ela. Mas ouvi-lo, valia a pena esperar um pouco mais antes de ir dormir.

- Bom, sim... Estou cansada.

**- Por quê?**

- Porque hoje foi um dia cansativo para mim. Ajudei mamãe na floricultura e cuidei da bebê... fiquei muito cansada... Em especial Haru, hoje como nunca esteve muito inquieta, brincando para lá e para cá... – riu ligeiramente. – Às vezes parece um terremotozinho. – escutou Yamato rir também.

**- Bom... É uma bebê, tem que brincar mesmo... Mas nisso se parece com você... você também era bem inquieta.**

- Era. – esclareceu Sora, sorrindo. – Mas você também, não fica tirando o corpo fora... além do mais devo te lembrar de que ela é a sua cara, até tem o seu caráter.

**- Sim, é verdade... mas tem certos traços e gestos que são unicamente seus... E como vocês estão? Imagino que bem.**

- Claro, estamos muito bem... Ela agora está dormindo tranquilamente. E eu como já te disse, estou um pouco cansada, mas bem... E você? Como está? Até agora não me disse nada ainda... – o escutou suspirar.

**- Muito bem... Estou aqui suportando as queixas dos rapazes sobre o frio, que está de matar, e as constantes perguntas do porque nos deixamos arrastar até aqui com esse frio, que ainda por cima não os deixam sair à **_**caça**_**... Mas nada fora do normal.**

- Coitado do meu menino. – disse Sora, rindo para logo em seguida ficar séria. – E é melhor que o senhor não os acompanhe em sua _caça_... Ou senão... – Yamato riu com vontade.

**- Não se preocupe. Não tenho necessidade disso... e não faria isso com você jamais.**

Sora ia responder a isso, mas escutou o barulho do vento, o que a fez rir. – Yamato... Bebê... Não me diga que você está na sacada. – disse divertida.

**- Ehhhh... Talvez?**

Sora riu. – Quer ficar doente? Vai para dentro... Não quero que chegue doente. Você fica muito manhoso...

**- Mas você adora... além do mais, se eu entrar os rapazes começarão a incomodar e eles não tem porque saber o que conversamos.**

- Bom, por mais que eu goste de cuidar de você quando está doente, prefiro evitar... você sabe por quê... e quanto aos rapazes, podemos conversar amanhã, tudo bem? Assim não tem que se preocupar que escutem nossa conversa.

**- Tudo bem. Então amanhã te ligo nesse mesmo horário.**

- Tá bom... boa noite e se cuida.

**- Boa noite, se cuida também... E sonha comigo porque eu irei sonhar com você.**

Riu. – Pode deixar.

E desligou. Respirou profundamente e deixou o telefone sobre a escrivaninha. Colocou seu pijama e se sentou sobre a cama. Sem dúvida essa noite teria doces sonhos.

**...Hokkaido...**

Yamato desligou seu celular e ficou observando a paisagem. Era incrível como cada vez que estava com Sora, falava com ela, mesmo por telefone, seu coração era preenchido com um sentimento cálido, que se expandia por todo seu corpo. E quando isso não acontecia, sentia que lhe faltava algo, como se tivesse um vazio em seu coração. Sentia frio. Sabia que só com ela conseguia sentir-se... completo.

_O que foi que você me fez que não consigo viver sem ti?_ Pensou e um sorriso adornou seu rosto.

E nesses momentos daria o que fosse para estar com Sora... os dois abraçados, em sua cama, para espantar o frio... Mas não podia, tinha deveres, os quais começariam em algumas horas. Suspirou resignado, deu meia volta e entrou no quarto.

Seus amigos ainda jogavam cartas, mas ele decidiu que o melhor era ir dormir, já que amanhã começariam essas três semanas de trabalho para ele. Três semanas de apresentações, entrevistas, etc... Mas, amanhã se preocuparia com disso, agora apenas queria dormir e, como não tinha Sora ao seu lado, sonhar com ela.

Colocou seu pijama e deitou em sua cama. Um último pensamento cruzou sua mente antes de dormir completamente. Em três semanas era o aniversario de Sora, e, coincidentemente, era no mesmo dia que São Valentim. O que o fez recordar que ainda não havia comprado um presente, mas logo pensaria nisso, depois de tudo, tinha vinte e um dias para pensar em algo. Finalmente dormiu.

Mas o que Yamato não imaginava era que essas semanas seriam realmente atarefadas e que passariam voando, sem lhe dar tempo para pensar em um presente para sua namorada.

**...Três semanas depois...**

Faltavam menos de dois dias para São Valentim...

Essas semanas, efetivamente, haviam passado mais rápido do que poderia imaginar. Haviam sido as semanas mais atarefadas, frustrantes e estressantes para os membros da banda. Mas o que mais agradeciam era que, finalmente, haviam terminado com tudo. E como já haviam terminado o Ensino Médio, poderiam chegar em casa e descansar por uns dias, antes de se preocuparem com o ingresso na universidade. Foi sorte, especialmente para os rapazes, terminar dois dias antecipados, pois no dia seguinte estariam de volta a Tóquio. Pegariam o primeiro voo e chegariam cedo. E no dia seguinte seria o tão desejado dia dos namorados.

... E Yamato estava em grandes apuros.

Ali jogado na cama, pensava no que faria com o presente de sua namorada. Ainda não o tinha. E não tinha nada para lhe dar. Não tinha ideias e o tempo estava acabando. O pior era que no inicio era uma de suas prioridades. Mas com tudo o que tiveram que fazer, foi adiando... até agora, que já era muito tarde.

Na manhã seguinte retornaria à Tóquio e sua mente estava em branco. Teve dezenove dias para pensar em algo, mas não o fez, confiou que encontraria algo em alguma loja... grande erro. Nada do que havia visto havia gostado. Mas de nada adiantava se reprovar, em menos de dois dias seria seu aniversario e tinha que pensar em algo rápido.

_Não posso falhar. Prometi a mim mesmo naquele Natal... Não, não irei falhar, devo pensar em algo._

Seus amigos o viam de longe preocupados. Haviam estado conversando desde que chegaram, mas Yamato parecia estar em outro mundo. No caminho até o hotel havia estado estranhamente calado, quando usualmente dava algum comentário. E isso os preocupava. Inclusive quando lhe perguntavam algo, o que fosse, ele não respondia, não fazia nada, nem um gesto, apenas estava ali calado, olhando para o teto. Nem sequer pareceu lhe afetar o comentário obsceno que Akira fez, quando usualmente o faz rir ou ficar irritado, dependendo do que fosse.

- Acha que deveríamos tirá-lo de seu pequeno mundo? – perguntou Sasuke, ainda observando o loiro.

- Não sei... Não é correto incomodá-lo... Pode estar tentando solucionar algo importante, ou meditando... além do mais, sabemos que ele não gosta quando o interrompemos sem ter uma boa razão... E não temos. – disse Yoshi.

- Claro que temos! Está agindo de forma estranha... E isso não me agrada, é muito tenebroso... Irei tirá-lo de sua bolha! – disse Akira que, como sempre, não pensava nas consequências. Por isso Yamato dizia que algumas vezes se parecia com Taichi.

Akira se aproximou de Ishida e parou ao seu lado. Ficou olhando por uns instantes, esperando que o loiro notasse sua presença. Mas não notou. E isso frustrou ainda mais ao rapaz.

- Yamato, para de agir assim. Diz o que está acontecendo para que possamos te ajudar. – disse, mas Yamato pareceu não escutá-lo.

Yoshi e Sasuke olhavam atentamente para ver se Yamato mostrava algum sinal de que ainda estava com eles.

- Yamato, está me escutando?

Nada.

- Yamato, me escuta!

Nada. Novamente não houve resposta.

Akira já estava muito irritado, se havia algo que odiava era ser ignorado... e sentia-se terrivelmente ignorado.

- YAMATO! – gritou em seu ouvido, mas desta vez sim obteve uma resposta.

Ishida o golpeou, bastante molesto. – Não grite... Por acaso não viu que estou ocupado. – disse parando em frente ao seu amigo. –Às vezes você chega a ser pior do que Taichi.

Akira levantou e o abraçou. – Yamato, me alegra ver que ainda está conosco! – disse.

- Ei, me solta! – disse Yamato, soltando-se do abraço. – O que foi?

- Yamato estamos falando com você para saber o que está acontecendo com você... mas não respondia. Estávamos preocupados. – disse Yoshi. Sasuke assentiu.

- Oh!... Lamento, não quis preocupá-los... estou bem, apenas um pouco esgotado... Tenho um pequeno problema para solucionar, mas nada grave. – se desculpou o loiro. _Mas será grave se não o soluciono._ Pensou angustiado. – Por isso não respondi, na verdade nem os escutei.

- Muito bem, então... Será melhor ir dormir, amanhã teremos que madrugar.

E isso fizeram. Trocaram-se e foram dormir. Yamato demorou a poder conciliar o sono, apenas esperava não se meter em encrenca se não conseguisse algo para Sora.

**...Odaiba...**

Sora estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, olhando uma fotografia onde estavam Yamato, ela e sua filha. Era uma recente. Suspirou.

Yamato não havia ligado essa noite, seguramente não pode pelo cansaço, entendia perfeitamente. Mas estava angustiada, e isso era porque seu namorado não havia dito se voltaria a tempo para seu aniversario.

Ela queria que ele estivesse ali, o queria com ela. Mas não podia forçá-lo. Sabia que Yamato estava ocupado em Hokkaido. Mas não queria que ele perdesse seu aniversario, não este... e nenhum outro. Porém, do jeito que iam as coisas, o mais provável seria que Yamato não conseguisse chegar a tempo.

_Não trocaria nem pelo presente mais maravilhoso o fato de que consiga chegar a tempo... Além do mais, para mim, você é o presente mais maravilhoso que jamais tive._ Pensou e olhou para sua filha, sorrindo levemente. – Você e... nossa filha.

Voltou a suspirar e se levantou. Caminhou até a janela e fechou as cortinas. E após apagar a luz, deitou em sua cama e dormir.

- Yamato.., - murmurou.

**...Hokkaido. Na manhã seguinte...**

- Farei todo o possível...


End file.
